Too Early
by AgentHaughtShot
Summary: In which a nice morning is ruined by Wynonna and Nicole can't find her shirt.


Nicole Haught was starting to love the early hours of the morning. She was almost always awake, having either just woken up or just crawled into bed after working a graveyard shift. Being the rookie in the Sheriff's Department meant her schedule was all over the place and now that she was working with Black Badge as well she'd given up any hope of a normal sleep schedule. Despite all that, though, her early mornings were pretty consistent. She almost always spent them in bed with Waverly Earp in her arms. Sometimes they were at Nicole's apartment in town, sometimes they were out at the Earp homestead. Sometimes Waverly would try to wait up for Nicole when she worked a late shift and Nicole would find her passed out on the couch with the lights on and a book open on her chest and have to carry her up to bed and sometimes they would actually get to fall asleep at the same time.

On this morning Nicole woke up at the homestead. The morning was chilly and she was grateful for the thick quilt on Waverly's bed since she only wearing boxer shorts and a tank top. She had her arms around Waverly who was curled against her, clad in pair of fuzzy pajama bottoms and Nicole's old Blue Jays t-shirt. Nicole had to smile at that. About a month ago she had noticed her t-shirt collection was slowly dwindling and after a bit of detective work she found her missing shirts in Waverly's dresser. With their almost six inch height difference, Nicole's shirts were huge on Waverly but they were, apparently, the most comfortable thing to sleep in, or so Waverly had claimed when Nicole had asked her about it. Nicole was definitely not one to deny her girlfriend comfortable pajamas and at least now she knew where to find her t-shirts if she wanted them. Besides, she couldn't help thinking, Waverly did look pretty adorable in her shirts.

Nicole smiled as she watched Waverly sleep and wondered, not for the first time, how she got so lucky. This smart, beautiful, amazing woman who she was head over heels in love with chose her and now she got to wake up next to her every day. Despite all the crazy things going on in Purgatory, Nicole thought life couldn't get much better.

She lay there, gently stroking Waverly's hair and thinking about what they could do with the day ahead. She was stuck working the graveyard shift again so she had the whole day free and she planned on spending it with Waverly. She was thinking about where they could have lunch when there was a loud banging on the door followed by a voice saying, "Waves! Wake up! Dolls just called he wants us down at the station!"

Waverly stirred, rolling over in Nicole's arms and groaning. "What time is it?" She asked groggily.

Nicole grabbed her phone from the nightstand and squinted at it. "5:37," she reported.

Waverly groaned again. "Too early."

The door opened and Nicole looked up to see Wynonna leaning against the door frame. "Come on, Waves, rise and shine! You too, Haught Shot," she added, unfazed by Nicole's presence in Waverly's bed. "Dolls wants all hands on deck. His words, not mine." She turned to leave the room but called over her shoulder, "He promised to bring doughnuts!"

Nicole rolled her eyes as Waverly turned to face her. "So much for sleeping in today," Nicole said.

"Yeah, but I think I know a way to make the morning a little better," Waverly replied, leaning in and kissing Nicole.

Nicole responded by pulling Waverly closer, deepening the kiss. Waverly's fingers found their way into Nicole's hair as they continued kissing and Nicole was contemplating pulling off Waverly's shirt when Wynonna shouted up the stairs, "You two better not be making out!"

Waverly pulled back and made a face. "How does she always know?!"

Nicole laughed. "Just one of her many talents, I guess. Too be continued?"

"Oh yes," Waverly gave her one more quick kiss before rolling over to get up.

Nicole swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up. She stretched and picked up her pants from where they were laying discarded on the floor. She pulled them on and looked around for the rest of her uniform as she buckled her belt. She spotted one of her boots under the dresser and the other in front of the closet and collected them before sitting down on the edge of the bed to lace them up. She knew her hat and gun belt were out in her cruiser which meant she was just missing…

"Wave, have you seen my shirt?" She asked, watching her girlfriend pull a sweater on over her head.

Waverly looked around. "Not since last night." Waverly gave her an up and down look, taking in the tank top she was still wearing in place of her uniform shirt. "I think you look better without it." She waggled her eyebrows.

Nicole couldn't help but smile. "Thanks, but I'm pretty sure there's something in the Sheriff's Department dress code about officers needing to wear shirts."

"That's no fun," Waverly grumbled as they stepped out of the room.

"Luckily I have a spare in my locker at the station," Nicole said, following Waverly down the stairs.

When they reached the living room, they found Wynonna waiting for them. She had a coffee mug (probably filled with whiskey, Nicole thought) in one hand and the other…

"Missing something, Haught Stuff?" Wynonna asked, holding up Nicole's shirt. She tossed it to her and then turned to Waverly. "Couldn't even wait until you got her upstairs, could you, Waves? Haught damn!" She shot her sister a teasing grin and then turned and headed for the front door, chuckling at her own joke.

Nicole turned to say something to Waverly as she pulled on her shirt but Wynonna yelled from the porch, "Let's go! Doughnuts!"

"Is she always this obnoxious this early in the morning?" Nicole asked Waverly, buttoning up her shirt as they followed Wynonna across the yard to Nicole's cruiser.

"No, usually she's even more obnoxious." Waverly got in the passenger seat as Wynonna slid into the back.

Nicole pulled open the driver's side door and muttered, "Great. Something to look forward too."


End file.
